Les cours de yoga
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Il y a une étrange rumeur qui circule au sein du QG. Le Sergent Collin aurait assisté à une course de rollers dans le gymnase à plus de 22 heures. Une pseudo enquête est ouverte, mais à part des cours de yoga inintéressants, les militaires ne découvrent rien. Enfin, ça c'était avant que Roy ne s'en mêle... Royai bien sûr !


**Titre : Les cours de yoga**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages : Tous**

**Résumé : Il y a une étrange rumeur qui circule au sein du QG. Le Sergent Collin aurait assisté à une course de rollers dans le gymnase à plus de 22 heures. Une pseudo enquête est ouverte, mais à part des cours de yoga inintéressants, les militaires ne découvrent rien. Enfin, ça c'était avant que Roy ne s'en mêle... Royai bien sûr !**

**Disclamer : Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Aucun**

**Notes : Hello ! Voici un petit OS écrit comme ça. J'ai eu plus de mal à le finir. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Les cours de yoga**

* * *

C'était une rumeur qui courait dans le QG depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Le Sergent Collin en avait parlé le premier un lundi matin en salle de pause. Il avait dû rester tard le vendredi soir et pour une raison incongrue, s'était rendu au gymnase. Le Sous-Lieutenant Thomson, son collègue, avait eu du mal à en tirer quelque chose. Lorsque Collin en parlait, ses yeux devenaient rêveurs et il arborait un air niais au possible. Bref, Thomson avait dû prendre son mal en patience.

Une heure d'entretien plus tard, il comprenait le fin mot de l'histoire et ce qu'avait vu Collin lui parut inimaginable.

Son histoire avait rapidement circulé dans le QG, mais étrangement, seuls les hommes en entendirent parler. En réalité, il n'y avait rien d'étrange à cela puisqu'elle les concernait elles. Elles c'était les femmes militaires, leurs fidèles collègues.

Pour éclaircir tout cela, revenons à Collin. Ce soir-là, il était exténué. Avec son équipe, ils venaient d'arrêter un dangereux gang et les interrogatoires avaient duré très longtemps. Il était déjà dix-neuf heures quand il rejoignit son bureau pour rédiger son rapport. Peu à peu, ses collègues partirent en rendant le leur. Lui n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il était sorti dans un bar avec des amis la veille et la fatigue l'embrouillait.

Le Général Jude pour qui il travaillait fut intraitable. Il attendit son rapport et ce que lui rendit son Sergent l'horrifia. Le rapport ne ressemblait même pas à un rapport. Il lut quelques lignes, s'arrêtant sur les fautes et les incohérences.

« Non Sergent, ce n'est pas possible. Vous allez rester ici pour refaire ce rapport. Je le veux demain matin à la première heure chez moi, puisque nous serons samedi. Exécution ! »

Le soldat avait retenu ses plaintes et s'était remis au travail. Le Général Jude avait quitté le bureau, laissant là Collin.

Vers vingt-une heures, le militaire se réveilla en sursaut et constata avec horreur qu'un filet de bave tâchait à présent son dossier. Il le chiffonna et le jeta dans la poubelle. Un grognement lui apprit qu'il mourrait de faim et il se dit qu'il serait plus efficace le ventre plein. Peut-être restait-il des choses à manger à la cafétéria ?

Priant pour qu'un miracle ait lieu, le Sergent traversa les couloirs déserts du QG et se dirigea vers l'espace de restauration. Il fut arrêté devant la porte fermée de la cafétéria et il entendit son ventre crier de désespoir. Affamé, à genoux devant les portes closes, il attendit le miracle.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il se résolut à trouver une autre solution. Le miracle ne serait pas pour ce soir visiblement.

Un souvenir très vague traversa son esprit. C'était Fuery de l'équipe du Général Mustang qui lui en avait parlé. Il y avait un événement au QG ce week-end d'après son esprit embrumé. C'était pour les écoles, une sorte de rassemblement. Il avait fallu beaucoup de place et le Généralissime Grumman avait proposé de faire cela dans le gymnase. Or, qui disait rassemblement, disait nourriture !

Fier de sa déduction, il prit la direction du gymnase, l'espoir brillant à nouveau dans ses yeux.

À son arrivée, il fut déconcentré par des cris et oublia temporairement son objectif. Il entra dans le gymnase et constata qu'il était désert. Des tables étaient disposées un peu partout. Il entendait toujours des exclamations et se laissa guider par les voix. Il traversa la salle, un peu inquiet de ce qu'il allait trouver, mais franchement curieux. À cette heure-là, il n'y avait jamais personne ici normalement.

Les salles individuelles de combat étaient vides et noires. Il fit le tour du complexe, essayant de suivre les sons. Enfin, il arriva devant la réserve. Ce n'était qu'une pièce poussiéreuse et remplie de tapis, de steps et de poids en tous genres.

Il entra et écarquilla les yeux. En face de lui, un rectangle de lumière l'aveugla et il découvrit une autre porte. Une porte qu'il ne connaissait pas. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas de porte ici normalement ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

Le bruit venait d'ici. Mû par son instinct, il avança et se retrouva face à un escalier. Prudemment, il descendit marche après marche et perçut alors une voix féminine. Quelqu'un parlait dans un micro.

Il y avait des noms donnés, des cris de joie et des applaudissements. Enfin, il se retrouva au milieu de gradins. Il repéra des personnes dans les tribunes. Toutes des femmes. Elles étaient une bonne quinzaine et appuyées contre la barrière des gradins, regardaient plus bas.

Sentant qu'il ne devait pas être là, Collin s'approcha discrètement et posa un regard estomaqué sur l'arène. C'était un long bassin aux bords arrondis et au centre plein.

Il reconnut plusieurs femmes d'autres équipes dedans. Montées sur des rollers, elles patinaient à une vitesse folle. Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une course, c'était plus que cela. Sans être extrêmement violentes, elles n'étaient pas tendres et n'hésitaient pas à repousser du coude une adversaire. Elles bondissaient au-dessus des obstacles sous les encouragements des spectatrices et enchainaient les tours d'arène.

Heureusement, elles portaient toutes des casques et des protections aux genoux, coudes, épaules et poignets. À part ça, elles ne portaient pas grand-chose d'autres et Collin se mit littéralement à baver devant elles. Elles étaient en shorts et tee-shirts moulants, redoublant d'agilité pour gagner.

Il se prit au jeu et suivit une des candidates. Elle était fluide et extrêmement souple dans ses mouvements. Esquivant adroitement les autres, elle attrapa la balle que toutes se disputaient et prit l'avantage. La présentatrice hurla dans son micro, mais au milieu du brouhaha, il ne parvint pas à entendre son nom. Elle s'élança sur un des côtés et sortit de piste pour éviter une barrière en acier. Elle atterrit un peu plus bas et gagna en vitesse. Elle avait une demi-arène d'avance sur les autres, provoquant les cris des spectatrices. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

Elle passa la ligne d'arrivée, se redressant entièrement, et souleva la balle à bout de bras. Ce fut une véritable ovation et gagnait par l'enthousiasme de la foule, il se joignit aux cris des autres.

Bien sûr, il ne tarda pas à se faire remarquer. Une femme l'aperçut et le mot se répandit vite. Le silence revint progressivement et il comprit à leurs regards tournés vers lui qu'il était repéré.

Pris de panique, il recula et tomba sur un siège. Avec un air féroce, elles s'approchèrent de lui. Elles ne semblaient pas contentes, mais alors vraiment pas contentes.

Retenant un cri d'effroi, il se releva pour prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Elles le suivirent. Il bondit de marche en marche et remonta à la surface. Il passa dans la réserve, renversant la colonne de steps derrière lui et en entendant leurs cris, se retourna pour voir ses poursuivantes. L'effet fut immédiat. Un choc brusque le propulsa en arrière et il s'écroula. Le Sergent Collin venait de lamentablement perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était allongé dans le gymnase sur un tapis de sol, une couverture sur son corps.

Il se redressa en grognant et croisa le regard amusé du Lieutenant Sonia Vega.

« Bonsoir, Sergent Collin. Ravie de vous revoir parmi nous. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Mal au crâne, marmonna l'homme.

\- Ça peut se comprendre. Vous vous êtes pris un sacré coup. Nous vous avons retrouvé évanoui à l'entrée du gymnase. Vous savez ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. Comment ça à l'entrée du gymnase ?

« Mais... j'étais dans la réserve et... il y avait cette course et... »

Elle l'observait avec de grands yeux stupéfaits tandis qu'il tentait d'expliquer ce qu'il avait vu. Soudainement, elle porta une main jusqu'à son front.

« Oui, vous êtes un peu fiévreux Sergent. Vous avez bien dormi cette nuit ? Quand avez-vous mangé pour la dernière fois.

\- Euh... je ne sais plus... »

Son regard s'adoucit et elle lui tendit une bouteille d'eau.

« Buvez déjà, ça vous fera du bien. »

Il se redressa et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il devait y avoir une dizaine de femmes au milieu du gymnase. Tranquillement, elles faisaient du yoga, enchaînant les postures avec souplesse.

« Vous voyez, Sergent, reprit Sonia. Nous ne faisons pas de courses ou de patins... avec des roulettes

\- Rollers, corrigea machinalement Collin.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Nous nous regroupons ici pour faire un peu de yoga. D'ailleurs, c'est ouvert à tout le monde. Je sais que nous n'avons que des femmes. Les hommes de l'armée semblent penser que le yoga est un sport de fille », regretta la jeune femme.

Collin opina sans conviction. Dans un calme olympien, elles s'étiraient de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables. Leur tenue était aussi courte que dans son souvenir, mais elles ne portaient pas de protections, ni de casque. Tout était paisible.

« Mais alors... et la réserve ?

\- Cette vieille pièce poussiéreuse. J'avoue que nous ramenons nos propres tapis. Tout est sale là-bas et puis nous n'en avons même pas les clés. »

Collin se leva et tituba avec maladresse. Heureusement, Sonia passa son bras par-dessus son épaule et le soutint.

« Dans votre état, vous devriez rester allongé Sergent.

\- Non, je vais... je dois aller voir. »

Le Lieutenant dut l'accompagner et ils constatèrent tous deux que la réserve était bel et bien fermée.

« C'est bon. Vous êtes convaincu maintenant ? »

Il ne répondit pas et ils revinrent dans la grande salle où les femmes s'exerçaient. À présent couchées au sol, elles terminaient leurs enchainements.

Assis aux côtés de Sonia, il les contempla le reste de leur séance. Puis elle le raccompagna jusqu'à chez lui et il s'écroula comme une masse sur son lit.

Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin suivant avec une migraine atroce. L'esprit embrouillé, il crut avoir rêvé jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive son front dans un miroir. Il avait une bosse énorme.

Il tenta de se souvenir de sa soirée et cela lui revint plus rapidement que prévu au coup de fil de son supérieur.

Le lundi, le Sergent Collin oscillait entre un état rêveur et déprimé. Il s'était pris un blâme bien sûr, mais les souvenirs de la soirée lui permettaient de rêver un peu. Dans son esprit, il revoyait ses collègues en petite tenue en pleine séance de yoga.

Le Sous-Lieutenant Thomson avait écouté son récit avec sidération et curiosité. Il comprit rapidement que le Sergent ne démêlait plus le vrai du faux.

Il prit sur lui d'aller interroger Sonia, la seule femme dont se souvenait son collègue, elle lui parla des cours de yoga, vantant les mérites de ce sport. Il écouta son discours pendant une demi-heure avant de trouver une excuse pour se défiler.

Le soir même, il était allé avec le Lieutenant Valence au gymnase. Discrètement, ils étaient entré dans la grande salle et comme l'avait décrit le Sergent Collin, avaient trouvé une petite dizaine de femmes en pleine séance de yoga. Elles portaient cependant des joggings et des sweats. Le choc avait dû être dur pour leur collègue. Elles les invitèrent à les rejoindre et ils s'empressèrent de refuser. Le lendemain soir, ils y étaient retournés avec l'Adjudant chef Arson. Ils avaient discrètement observé les femmes s'entraîner. Elles ne les avaient pas vu et continuaient leurs étirements avec concentration.

Une semaine plus tard, la plupart des hommes du QG avaient entendu parler de l'étrange histoire du Sergent. Le Général Jude alla lui-même voir de quoi il s'agissait. Comme les autres, il débarqua au milieu du cours de yoga.

Grumman entendait circuler la rumeur avec amusement. Il n'intervint pas cependant et personne ne le lui demanda.

Les hommes arrêtèrent leur observation au gymnase et personne n'étant assez courageux pour questionner les femmes à ce sujet, ils ne purent démêler le vrai du faux.

Quant à Collin, il finit par se convaincre qu'il avait rêvé cette étrange course de rollers. Peu à peu, la rumeur fut oubliée des mémoires et relayait en ragot d'ultime ressort, comprendre : pour les cas d'extrême ennui, au sein du QG. Les hommes savaient juste qu'une dizaine de leurs collègues pratiquaient du yoga le soir, ce qui ne les intéressait pas du tout.

Bref, la vie suivait son cours et les dossiers s'accumulaient sur le bureau de notre cher Général Mustang. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva une fois de plus affalé sur son bureau à une heure indue.

Il soupira une énième fois et releva les yeux vers son Lieutenant. Elle paraissait agitée ce soir. Normalement, elle restait sans rechigner.

En même temps, il la comprenait. C'était vendredi soir et elle était en week-end. Pas lui malheureusement. Il était obligé de passer le samedi et le dimanche en séminaire. Il soupira encore et se redressa. Ce n'était pas le moment d'abandonner. Il prit sa plume et continua sa lente progression.

En temps normal, il finissait toujours bien à l'heure les vendredis, motivé par le week-end. Pourtant, ce matin en se levant, il était déjà fatigué par ce séminaire et il avait littéralement trainé des pieds toute la journée, au grand désespoir de Riza.

Soudain, alors qu'il prenait un nouveau dossier, elle se leva brusquement et vint vers lui.

« Général, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps.

\- Pas de soucis, Lieutenant, répondit Mustang. Vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup. Merci à vous. »

Elle opina.

« Bonne soirée, Général.

\- Bonne soirée, Lieutenant, et bon week-end », rajouta-t-il, la mort dans l'âme.

Il l'avait regardée s'éloigner et une pensée incongrue lui était venue à l'esprit. Elle avait l'air tellement pressée, et si elle avait un rendez-vous ? Suspicieux, il se leva et alla à sa fenêtre. Il patienta un bon moment, debout à regarder la cour, mais son Lieutenant restait invisible. Pourtant, elle passait par là pour rentrer chez elle. Il ne comprenait pas.

Il se souvint alors de la fameuse rumeur. Il jeta un œil à son montre et marmonna. Si elle suivait les cours de yoga, elle avait dû le rater. D'après ses collègues, le cours finissait à vingt-deux heures et le gymnase était fermé, or il était vingt-deux heures dix. Elle aurait dû lui dire plus tôt.

Mais pourquoi se presser alors ?

Il s'assit à son bureau, posant une main sur son menton. Ce n'est que lorsque l'horloge sonna vingt-deux heures trente qu'il sortit de sa rêverie.

Ses dossiers ! Découragé, il reprit la lecture du document sur son bureau et tacha d'être efficace.

Vers minuit, il se réveilla en sursaut et maugréa, son regard tombant sur le même dossier. Il s'était endormi bon sang ! Voilà pourquoi Riza restait le soir. Seul, il s'endormait et ne finissait pas ses dossiers.

Porté par l'énergie du désespoir, il continua son dossier et poussa un soupir de soulagement en signant la dernière page. Fini ! Il avait fini ! Il n'avait plus de dossiers sur son bureau, celui-ci étant le dernier.

Libéré, il se leva d'un bond et enfila sa veste. S'approchant des rideaux pour les tirer, son regard s'arrêta sur des silhouettes dans la cour. Qui s'en allait à cette heure-là ? À part lui bien sûr. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas de qui il s'agissait dans le noir mais il distinguait clairement plusieurs silhouettes. Au moins une trentaine.

Il prit ses affaires, éteignit la petite lampe à son bureau et râla en manquant de se prendre un mur. Dans le noir, il sortit une lampe torche d'un de ses tiroirs et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Cependant, le temps qu'il ferme le bureau et qu'il descende dans le cour, il n'y avait plus personne.

Dépité, il rentra chez lui. Il oublia assez vite ces silhouettes suspectes au profit de son fameux séminaire.

Les semaines défilèrent et un lundi matin, ils reçurent un ordre de mission. C'était habituel, mais cette mission allait raviver les souvenirs de Mustang.

Ils partirent ainsi en milieu de matinée pour un petit village au sud de Central. C'était une affaire d'enlèvements assez sordides. Un corps venait d'être découvert et ils leur avaient refilé l'affaire.

Les victimes étaient toutes des petites filles entre cinq et sept ans. Le mode opératoire était différent à chaque fois. Parfois enlevées chez elle, parfois au beau milieu de la rue, rien n'arrêtait le ou les kidnappeurs.

L'équipe de Mustang alla directement chez la famille d'une des victimes. C'est une petite fille qui leur ouvrit.

« Bonjour ! s'écria-t-elle. Vous êtes les messieurs militaires que ma maman attend.

\- Oui, c'est bien ça, déclara Riza en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. Peux-tu aller la chercher, s'il te plait ? »

La fillette opina et se sauva. Une femme arriva assez vite, l'air un peu perdu.

« Oh ! Bonjour, excusez-moi, je suis... je ne...

\- Pas de soucis, intervint Roy avec un ton rassurant. Nous avons juste quelques questions à vous poser.

\- Oui... oui bien sûr. »

Elle lui fit entrer et les installa dans la cuisine. Elise de son prénom, était désespérée et elle ne semblait tenir que grâce à Isabella, sa seconde fille de tout juste quatre ans. Elle leur raconta comment un midi alors qu'elle appelait les fillettes pour venir manger, elle avait juste retrouvé Isabella évanouit au bord du chemin. Hortense, sa sœur avait été introuvable et à son réveil, Isabella avait parlé d'un grand homme. C'est ainsi qu'avait débuté la vague d'enlèvements au village. Une battue avait été organisée pour la retrouver, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de la fillette.

Deux jours plus tard, une seconde petite fille disparaissait. Le doute n'était plus permis.

Aujourd'hui, cinq fillettes étaient portées disparues.

L'équipe de Roy se dirigea vers la maison de la deuxième disparue. Ils furent reçus par une mère en larmes et leur journée continua ainsi. Le soir à l'hôtel, ils reprirent toute l'enquête et décidèrent de leur plan d'action. Le rapport du médecin légiste dans les mains, Roy réfléchissait. La mort d'une des fillettes semblait plutôt accidentelle ce qui en soi était bon signe. Cela voulait dire que le ou les kidnappeurs ne voulaient pas tuer les enfants. Elle avait été retrouvée affamée et couvertes d'égratignures. Son décès était du à une chute et ils pensaient que la petite fille avait trouvé le moyen de s'échapper et qu'elle s'était perdue avant de tomber de la falaise.

Riza posa une main sur son épaule, le ramenant sur terre.

« Général ? Vous devriez aller vous coucher. Une longue journée nous attend demain. »

Il releva la tête, croisant son regard confiant.

« Oui, vous avez raison, Lieutenant. »

Le lendemain matin, l'équipe se divisa en trois groupes. Ils avaient noté que les enlèvements avaient lieu une fois par semaine, le mardi. Aujourd'hui serait donc le jour où agir.

Breda et Falman se rendirent chez une famille de la ville tandis qu'Havoc et Fuery faisaient de même. Roy et Riza quant à eux se dirigèrent vers une troisième maison. Ils devaient rester discrets et surveiller trois potentielles cibles. L'attente fut interminable. Les familles avaient été mises au courant bien sûr et elles étaient tendues. Dans un petit village comme celui-ci, même en civil, ils ne passaient par inaperçus. Le Général et son Lieutenant avaient donc prévu de se faire passer pour un couple et ça marchait plutôt bien. Bras dessus dessous, ils flânaient dans le centre-ville, juste derrière une certaine Ariane et sa maman. La petite-fille semblait joyeuse, inconsciente du danger.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite sur la place principale où un grand marché se tenait toute la journée. Ils furent d'autant plus méfiants. Les enlèvements avaient lieu les mardis tout comme le marché donc il y avait fort à parier que les deux soient liés.

Ils s'arrêtèrent alors que Lucie, la maman d'Ariane, l'aidait à mettre ses patins. La fillette s'élança fièrement et fut vite rattrapée par sa mère. Elle-même tenait une paire de rollers à la main, mais l'heure n'était pas à la détente. Comme convenu, elle fit le tour du marché, gardant un œil constant sur sa fille. Une fois les légumes achetés, elle rappela Ariane et prit la direction de sa maison. Glissant maladroitement, la fillette avançait à côté de sa maman.

Roy et Riza continuèrent leur numéro, Riza montrant une vitrine au Général avec un sourire. Il se pencha vers ladite vitrine et repéra Breda et Falman non loin. Le village était tellement petit qu'ils se croisaient.

Marchant quelques mètres derrière la mère et la fille, ils débouchèrent sur une intersection et un tintement attira leur regard sur la gauche. Ils virent un vélo débouler et dessus un homme en sweat noir, capuche rabattue. Il attrapa la fillette à la volée, juste sous leur nez.

« Qu'est-ce que... ! » s'exclama Roy, stupéfait.

Ils se mirent à courir après lui, mais c'était peine perdu. Le reste de l'équipe n'avait rien loupé de la scène et étaient sur leurs traces ainsi que la maman.

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Si Roy utilisait son alchimie, il pouvait blesser la fillette. Si Riza tirait, elle tomberait avec le vélo.

Le ravisseur gagnait de la distance et Lucie les interpella.

« Nous pouvons passer par là, fit-elle en désignant un chemin sur sa droite. S'il sort du village, c'est un raccourci. »

Roy envoya Riza et Havoc avec elle.

Il voyait le kidnappeur leur filait entre les doigts. Ils leur restaient néanmoins une chance de le rattraper. Ce village était connu pour son important marché le mardi ainsi que pour sa vente de bétail et ils arrivaient en plein dedans. Le vélo dut ralentir.

Roy pesta en constatant qu'ils restaient trop lents. Il désespérait quand un vent passa à ses côtés. Il sentit un tissu le frôler et vit une silhouette glissait avec agilité entre les passants.

C'était Riza. Chaussée des rollers de Lucie, elle fonçait à travers la foule. Stupéfaits, ils observèrent la jeune femme sauter littéralement par-dessus un veau et reprendre sa route comme si de rien n'était. La grande jupe qu'elle avait mise pour sa couverture volait au vent, découvrant ses mollets. Elle ne fut pas longue à rattraper le fuyard et celui-ci ne la repéra qu'au dernier moment. Il changea brusquement de trajectoire, trop brusquement. Le vélo vrilla et ils virent la fillette voler en l'air.

Riza s'élança et dans un bond, la rattrapa au vol. Elle atterrit souplement quelques mètres plus loin et freina dans un dérapage.

Ariane était cramponnée dans ses bras en pleurs tandis que le kidnappeur peinait à se relever.

Roy lui tomba dessus et il fut arrêté sans mal.

« Ouah ! fit Havoc. Vous nous aviez caché que vous faisiez du roller, Lieutenant. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« C'est un de mes passes temps, mais j'avoue me surprendre moi-même.

\- Vous avez été impressionnante, reprit Fuery. On avait l'impression que vous voliez au-dessus de la foule.

\- C'est vrai que vous êtes très douée, ajouta Breda.

\- Vous allez me faire rougir », rétorqua la blonde gênée.

Lucie récupéra sa fille, la remerciant abondamment, et l'équipe retourna à l'hôtel avec leur homme.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour le faire avouer. En réalité, le kidnappeur était complètement fou suite à la mort prématurée de sa fille âgée alors de six ans. Depuis, il enlevait les petites filles qu'ils croisaient, croyant revoir la sienne.

Aussi, ils retrouvèrent les fillettes en parfaite santé dans la maison du kidnappeur.

La fin de journée fut longue et harassante. Personne n'oubliait la petite fille morte après s'être enfuie.

Le retour à Central fut silencieux et les rapports, vite rédigés. Chacun rentra chez soi, tâchant d'oublier.

Le lendemain matin ressembla à tous les mercredis matins. Ils arrivèrent au bureau et firent de la paperasse.

Cependant, le Général ne pouvait s'empêcher de couler un regard suspicieux vers son Lieutenant. Petit à petit, il assemblait les indices.

Premièrement, il y avait cette fameuse histoire invraisemblable de courses de rollers. Deuxièmement, le départ inhabituel de son Lieutenant un vendredi soir. Ce même soir, il ne l'avait pas vu sortir du QG ET en revanche, ils avaient bien vu une trentaine de personnes le quitter aux alentours de minuit. Enfin, son talent inouï pour les rollers. Tout cela le fit douter et discrètement, il en parla à ses hommes à la pause. Eux avaient plus suivi cette histoire de rumeurs que lui et pourraient le renseigner.

« Quoi ? Alors vous y croyez ? interrogea Breda.

\- Certains ont pourtant assisté au cours de yoga et au départ des femmes et ils sont formels. Ils n'ont pas vu de course de rollers, rappela Falman.

\- Et si elles ne voulaient pas que ça se sache et que le yoga n'était qu'une couverture ?

\- Le Généralissime devrait être au courant.

\- Le connaissant, il pourrait garder le secret à dessein », répliqua Mustang.

Ils furent tous d'accord sur ce fait et décidèrent de rester attentif. Si c'était comme ça, ils mèneraient leur petite enquête discrètement.

Le vendredi suivant, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau pendant la pause et face à l'inefficacité de leur enquête, décidèrent de se rendre au gymnase le soir-même. C'était après tout le soir où Collin avait prétendu avoir vu les fameuses courses.

N'ayant pas de dossiers en retard, tout le monde quitta le QG à une heure décente.

Vers vingt-deux heures, ils revinrent à la base et se dirigèrent vers le gymnase. L'endroit était désert. La porte était fermée et ils soupirèrent de concert.

« On n'a qu'à essayer la seconde entrée », déclara Fuery.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui avec surprise. Quelle seconde entrée ?

Le Sergent-chef les guida et ils eurent un regain d'énergie en trouvant la porte ouverte. Ils se faufilèrent dans le gymnase.

La grande salle était déserte et plongée dans le noir. Heureusement, ils avaient prévu le coup et sortirent leur lampe torche.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? questionna Havoc.

\- La réserve, déclara Roy. C'est de cet endroit dont a parlé le Sergent Collin. »

Ils avancèrent prudemment vers la salle. Ils tiquèrent en entrant. La porte était ouverte. Or la réserve était rarement ouverte.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Roy nota alors que l'endroit était moins poussiéreux qu'il ne le pensait.

« Bon, faisons le tour. »

Ils inspectèrent minutieusement la petite salle et se retrouvèrent tous au milieu.

« Euh Général, il n'y a aucune porte ici.

\- Mais si, répliqua le brun. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose. »

Il s'approcha du mur en face de la porte et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures.

Alors que ses hommes perdaient patience, il comprit.

« C'est ça ! Le Lieutenant Li !

\- Vous voulez dire l'alchimiste illusionniste ? »

C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Une alchimiste assez douée qui était arrivée à Central peu après le jour promis, c'est-à-dire un an auparavant.

« Vous voulez dire que ce serait de l'alchimie ! comprit soudainement Breda.

\- En effet », fit Roy avec un sourire vainqueur.

Il posa une main sur le mur et il fut traversé d'un éclair bleu. Soudain, l'illusion cessa et la porte apparut.

Roy l'ouvrit sans hésiter, aussitôt suivi de ses hommes.

Des cris leur parvinrent ainsi que des hurlements d'excitation.

« Maria prend la tête ! criait la voix. Mais non ! J'ai parlé trop vite ! Rebecca vient de récupérer la balle et ! ... Oh bon sang, ça doit faire mal ! Notre grande championne est à présent en tête. Rien ne semble pouvoir l'arrêter ! Rappelons-le, il reste encore trois tours d'arène à effectuer, autrement dit, tout n'est pas encore perdu les filles ! »

Ils descendirent l'escalier et restèrent à l'écart de la foule penchée sur les balustrades. Ils firent de même et cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient plus de doutes : les courses de rollers existaient bel et bien.

Dans l'arène, six femmes s'affrontaient de manière féroce. Ils notèrent aussitôt leur tenue légère et contemplèrent le spectacle.

Une queue de cheval blonde, un tee-shirt noir s'arrêtant au-dessus du nombril et un short très court de même couleur, ils reconnurent sans mal leur Lieutenant. Agile, elle filait entre les obstacles, sautait au-dessus des barrières et fonçait à une vitesse folle. Maria et Rebecca étaient sur ses traces. Elles parvinrent à la rattraper et il y eut quelques bousculades tandis que la présentatrice hurlait dans le micro.

La tension était à son comble dans les gradins. Riza esquiva un coup de coude dans le ventre et fut déséquilibrée quelques secondes, ce ne fut pas assez cependant pour lui faire perdre la balle. Elle profita d'une rampe pour s'élancer dans les airs et dans un salto parfaitement exécuté, sema ses adversaires.

La course dura encore quelques minutes avant que Riza ne passe la ligne d'arrivée, la balle entre les mains.

Maria et Rebecca ne parurent pas vexée pour autant. La blonde retira son casque et soupira d'aise. Elle leva les yeux et croisa aussitôt son regard. Un regard onyx, hypnotique, envoûtant. Il la contemplait en silence.

Rebecca qui s'était arrêtée près de Riza suivit son regard et poussa un cri en voyant les hommes.

L'équipe de Roy eut le même réflexe que Collin : ils s'enfuirent à toutes jambes. Les filles lui poursuivirent aussitôt. Seul Roy n'avait pas bougé. Quelques femmes venaient dans sa direction. Il enjamba souplement la balustrade et se laissa glisser dans l'arène. En quelques coups de patins, Riza le rejoignit.

« Eh bien, Lieutenant, salua Roy. Si je m'attendais à ça. »

Il avait un sourire amusé.

Les joues rougies, encore essoufflée par sa course, Riza ne répondit pas. Elle retira ses protections une à une.

« Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Nous avions certaines choses à vérifier », répondit-il d'un air mystérieux.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Et vous êtes content ?

\- Disons impressionné », rétorqua le brun dans un sourire.

Un petit cri les fit se retourner et juchée sur des rollers, Elysia marcha maladroitement jusqu'à eux.

« Riza ! Tu m'as promis de faire un tour de patins avec moi. »

La jeune femme sourit et glissa vers la fillette. Sur le bord, Gracia les observait. Elle fit un signe de la main au Général qui le lui rendit.

Riza prit les mains de la fillette et se mit dans son dos.

« Allez Elysia, on glisse pied droit. »

Dans un même mouvement, elles se mirent à patiner. La fillette suivait attentivement les indications de Riza sans lâcher ses mains. Elles firent tranquillement un tour de piste.

Dans le fond, ils pouvaient entendre des cris et se doutaient que les femmes avaient fini par rattraper le reste de l'équipe.

Lui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Riza. Elles revinrent vers eux et Elysia arborait un immense sourire ravi.

« Tu fais pas de rollers, Tonton Roy ? questionna la fillette avec innocence.

\- Eh bien je ne sais pas en faire, répondit le Général.

\- Riza elle peut t'apprendre, déclara-t-elle en levant la tête vers la jeune femme. Elle sait bien en faire elle.

\- Elysia, intervint sa maman. Il est tard, on va rentrer.

\- Oh non ! se plaignit la petite fille.

\- Moi aussi, je vais rentrer », informa Riza.

Elle patina jusqu'au bord et se hissa sur le gradin le plus bas. Puis, elle tendit les bras vers Elysia, se penchant en avant. La fillette obtempéra et Riza la remonta. Elle l'aida à enlever ses rollers.

« Nous te tenons au courant pour la prochaine course », fit Riza en direction de Gracia.

Celle-ci opina, coulant un regard vers le Général. Puis, elles les saluèrent et ils eurent chacun le droit à un baiser d'Elysia avant qu'elles ne partent.

Roy rejoignit Riza sur le bord tandis que la jeune femme enlevait ses rollers.

Un cri plus fort qu'un autre les fit se retourner. Les femmes revenaient avec le reste de l'équipe.

« Bien », souffla le brun.

Il croisa le regard de Riza et ils eurent une de leur conversation silencieuse. Puis, Roy soupira et se leva.

Il se retrouva face au Lieutenant Li et elle n'avait pas l'air ravi de sa présence. Riza se plaça aussitôt aux côtés du Général Mustang d'un air défensif.

« J'imagine que vous êtes content », lâcha Li vertement.

Elle était habillée en civil et fut rejointe par Rebecca toujours en tenue de sport. Sonia, la commentatrice de la course, soupira près d'elles.

« Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un ne le découvre de toute façon, déclara-t-elle.

\- Avec mon alchimie, il fallait que ce soit un alchimiste aussi, rétorqua Li. Et forcément celui-ci... »

Elle n'avait pas l'air de porter Mustang dans son cœur et Riza choisit d'intervenir.

« C'est de ma faute. J'ai dû me servir de rollers lors de notre dernière arrestation et bien sûr, le Général s'est douté de quelque chose. »

Li lui jeta un regard, mais l'ignora pour se reporter sur Mustang. Elle se fichait pas mal de savoir pourquoi il avait eu des doutes. Ce qu'elle voulait savoir c'est s'il allait les dénoncer.

« Le Généralissime est au courant ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa subordonnée.

Elle acquiesça.

« Tant que ça ne se sait pas, il nous y autorise.

\- Alors, j'imagine que nous n'aurons plus le droit de revenir », soupira Mustang.

Il entendit les protestations de son équipe aussitôt et les fit taire d'un geste.

Riza sourit tandis que Li se détendait un peu.

« Non, en effet. Si nous acceptons cinq hommes, nul doute que la rumeur circulera vite », fit-elle en jetant un œil aux quatre hommes derrière elle.

Il eut un air faussement déçu. Riza fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-il en tête ?

« Je vous raccompagne, Lieutenant », déclara-t-il avant de rejoindre son équipe.

L'excitation de la course était tombée à présent et les femmes filèrent se changer.

Lorsque Riza sortit du bâtiment, dans les dernières, il ne restait plus que Roy appuyé sur un mur. Ils pouvaient entendre les rires des femmes dans le cour du QG et Riza ferma la porte. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, d'abord silencieux.

« J'avoue avoir été surpris, déclara-t-il alors. Je ne m'attendais pas à... à cette vision. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, comprenant très bien qu'il parlait de sa tenue.

« Vous ressemblez bien trop à mon grand-père », soupira la jeune femme.

Cela le fit rire et ils prirent la direction de son appartement à elle.

« Vous ne voulez pas plutôt que je vous raccompagne ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

\- Non, vous n'êtes plus en service, Lieutenant donc... »

Ce fut à son tour de pouffer.

« Plus en service ? Et vous m'appelez Lieutenant ? C'est assez contradictoire. De plus, je crois que notre partenariat dépasse de loin le cadre horaire du contrat qui fait de moi votre Lieutenant, non ? »

Il eut un sourire désabusé.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir réquisitionné votre vie lorsque vous dites cela. »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Voulez-vous que j'arrête les courses de rollers ? reprit-elle.

\- Riza ! »

Elle sursauta presque, surprise par l'emploi de son prénom. Roy s'était arrêté.

« Non, répondit-il finalement. Si ça te fait plaisir surtout pas. Je... »

Il était gêné à présent et finalement plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Est-ce vrai ? Ai-je volé ta vie ?

\- J'ai choisi de la mettre à votre service, Général. C'est tout. »

Il soupira franchement.

« Si cela ne vous allez pas, déclara Roy, surtout... »

Il s'arrêta face à son sourire.

« Vous m'avez vous-même autorisé à faire usage de mes armes si cela ne m'allez pas, rétorqua la jeune femme, amusée.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. »

Il s'en souvenait bien, trop bien même. La mort d'Envy repassa devant ses yeux et il cligna en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

Elle avait un sourire tendre. Il lui rendit et récupéra sa main dans la sienne.

« Merci. »

Elle opina et se remit à marcher. Il l'observa s'éloigner avant qu'un élan irrésistible ne lui fasse reprendre sa main.

« Riza ! » appela-t-il.

Elle se retrouva face à lui et son bras passa autour de sa taille. L'enlacer avait été simple, naturel.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, surprise. Il suivit ses pensées à travers son regard et ne lui laissa pas le temps de fuir.

« Je veux tout en fait, je te veux toute entière. Je... »

Il n'avait aucun argument alors il saisit son visage à deux mains et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient douces. Elle agrippa son épaule et il sentit sa poitrine s'appuyer contre son torse. Leur baiser se fit plus fougueux. D'un geste, il détacha ses cheveux et glissa une main dedans. Elle soupira contre ses lèvres et ils rouvrirent les yeux.

Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et son souffle rapide. Il remonta à ses yeux. Orage. Son regard était noirci et seul un cercle noisette restait. Il perçut une lueur de lucidité et fondit sur ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec passion.

« Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser éternellement, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- J'aimerais bien pourtant... »

Sa voix était suave et il la sentit frissonner dans ses bras.

« Roy ! » protesta-t-elle alors qu'il aventurait sa bouche vers son cou.

Il eut soudainement un air malheureux et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça, murmura-t-elle en l'éloignant un peu.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Je... ce contrat... »

Il fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-elle ?

« Ce contrat est réciproque, déclara-t-elle d'un ton catégorique. Si je suis à toi, toute entière alors...

\- Je suis déjà tout à toi, Riza, susurra Roy en comprenant.

\- Plus que dans tes rêves ou tes pensées », ajouta Riza.

Il sentait sa peur et son regard se fit tendre.

« Depuis le Jour promis, je ne suis sortie avec aucune femme, non ? »

Elle opina. Elle avait remarqué, mais l'inquiétude brillait toujours dans ses yeux.

« Riza, si je te le promets. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche et il captura ses lèvres entre les siennes. Ce furent les premières gouttes qui les séparèrent.

« D'accord », souffla Riza, toujours dans ses bras.

Elle se sentit soulever du sol et il éclata de rire.

« Tu es d'accord ! répéta Roy avec un sourire comblé. Je ne te le ferai pas regretter, jamais.

\- Je saurai te le rappeler au besoin », assura Riza.

Elle sourit et passa son bras derrière son cou. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent naturellement.

La pluie continua de tomber dans la rue déserte et ils furent rapidement trempés. Cependant, ils n'y firent pas attention. Plus rien ne comptait à part eux et leur bonheur.


End file.
